Bloody Love
by KidaAkaito
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, flat mate and vampire?


**Sherlock smiled as he set his violin down on the armchair in his flat and yawned as he saw some light shine in. His smile turned into a frown when he remembered that the charm that allowed him to walk in the daylight was no longer in his possession. Slowly, being careful not to hit his skin against the sunlight, he drew the curtain all the way shut and sighed. Sherlock was feeling hungry, not for the blood bags, which were in the cooler in his bedroom, but for fresh blood. Molly at the hospital was one of the only people who knew that the great Sherlock Holmes was really a blood-sucking creature of the night and she supplied him with bags from the blood bank so he only sometimes had to feed on the living. Only Molly and Ms. Hudson, the housekeeper, knew of Sherlock's true race and they helped him keep it from the people he loved like John. **

**On this particular morning, Sherlock was feeling quite hungry and he didn't know how to make the hunger go away. This sort of hunger only came about a few times but it wasn't one that could be satisfied by blood bags. Sherlock needed fresh, human blood. **

**"Good morning Sherlock." John said as he rubbed his eyes and exited his bedroom. John had just awoken from a peaceful slumber and needed some coffee to wake himself up. Sherlock looked at him and smiled again, it was of course a forced smile since Sherlock was feeling rather uncomfortable with the hunger. **

**"Good morning Watson." Sherlock decided the best way to make everything seem okay was to simply act as if nothing was wrong. "We have a case to do today. Triple homicide." Sherlock said as he pointed at the open laptop on the kitchen table, which had the e-mail explaining the case on the screen. **

**"Hmm?" John sounded as he diverted his path from the kitchen and instead made his way to the table. John sat down at the chair in front of the laptop and his eyes scanned the screen in front of him. "Oh, this sounds interesting.." He said squinting his eyes slightly as he tried to think about the case. "Well, I suppose we should have a look into that right?" He asked looking at Sherlock. John wasn't the most observant man, at least compared to the Great Sherlock Holmes. However when John turned to look at his flat mate something seemed to be wrong. "Are you alright? You look peaky." John said noticing Sherlock's stance, which was conveying discomfort. **

**"Yes, I'm fine..." Sherlock was having a difficult time remaining composed under the craving for blood. He looked at John and his hunger got even more intense. He needed blood. Johns blood. Sherlock waited for John to blink and then made his move. He figured that it would be best to get it done quickly then explain after. So after he had made his way to John's neck he bit in. John didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. Sherlock figured this was because he was in slight shock and was frozen. The detective dug his teeth deeper into the skin of his companion and felt the hunger fade as the blood from a living breathing human was dripping down his throat. **

**"S-Sherlock?" John managed to stutter. The poor doctor began to feel rather dizzy and he wasn't sure why he felt something hard lodged in his neck. "Sherlock what the hell are you doing!?" John started to get his senses back and pushed Sherlock away. Sherlock knew that was probably a good thing since he very well could drain John of his blood in a matter of minutes. John immediately put his hand to his now bloody neck and looked a mix of angry and confused at Sherlock who was wiping his mouth with the back of his shirt sleeve. "What the bloody hell were you doing!?" He questioned sounding quite a bit angry. After speaking John felt dizzy again and he stumbled and wobbled on his stance. **

**Sherlock held out his arm and held the doctor in place so he wouldn't fall over. "You should sit down and get the blood flowing again." Sherlock said as he helped his friend over to the chair. **

**"Sherlock. What. What were you doing? Did you drink my blood? Was that an experiment?" John asked, as he felt better sitting down. **

**"No, it was not. John I'm a vampire." **

**Sherlock was standing in front of John and when he spoke he could see the change in Johns face as he was processing and thinking about what Sherlock had just said. "But Vampires are a fictional creature." John said sounding confused.**

**"No, they are very very real John. Just a rare species to come by." Sherlock crossed his arms and looked down at John wondering what he was thinking. **


End file.
